


The Tale of Amity - EXTRA NOTES!

by Pres310



Series: Luminous Poetry [5]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Growth, Character Study, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Explanations, F/F, Healing, Internalized Homophobia, Music, Playlist, Recovery, Timeline, a lot of it can apply to the canon show but it makes a lot more sense, if you read the fanfic, please read The Tale of Amity before you read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pres310/pseuds/Pres310
Summary: This was completely unnecessary, but I think some of you will enjoy this! And I feel like it will explain some of the things in the fanfic.A few extra notes for the fanfic "The Tale of Amity"! So far, all that is officially planned for this is a few music playlists and an explanation of a second ongoing plot within "The Tale of Amity" that a few of you noticed... but who knows where this may go :)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Luminous Poetry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Tale of Amity - EXTRA NOTES!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a playlist of music that can be played while reading the fanfic, or just listened to in general! I think these songs really fit well with my interpretation of Amity in this fanfic. I know I have at least two other playlists for this fanfic- one for Eda, and the other for Amity's mother. They're much shorter than this playlist, but they're still interesting in my opinion :)

AMITY

“Bruno Is Orange” - Hop Along  
This song really could mean a lot of things within the context of this fanfic- I think it really fits well with the internalized homophobia that Amity suffered with, mostly as a result of her mother. Amity is still a child- her relationship with Luz is healthy and long-lasting, but they are still children. At the moment, their feelings are childish. Amity struggles with her age a lot and her internalized homophobia contributes to that- her mother instilled in her that her feelings for girls were somehow inherently more mature and inappropriate when they aren't- her being a lesbian does not stop her from being a teenager and childish. This was a personal feeling I struggled with a lot and still kind of do, and I wanted to kind of explore and deconstruct that in this fanfic.

“Bloodeater” - Mom  
Huh. Wow. This song is what I like to call “deep trauma hours”, when you can't totally remember everything and you're just trying to piece everything together. I wish I could have explored that more with Amity- maybe I’ll write something exploring that. Who knows.

“Scab and Plaster” - Marina & The Diamonds  
This song is about the relationship between a neglectful parent who still manages to push their child to be a high-achiever. Call it projection- since I went through this exact thing- but I really think that sums up the relationship between Amity and her father, specifically. Mostly in this fanfic. I can't say anything for canon given that I'm just a teenager writing fanfic.

“Becky” - Be Your Own PET  
Ah! The conflict with Willow- I think Amity really does care for and love people and she wants real friends so badly, but that she’s scared because she doesn't know how to make and keep friends and relationships. She didn't really have any positive role models for any kind of relationship- she doesn't know what to do and all she’s been taught is to seek out status. As an autistic person with similar trauma, this is one of the ways I can really relate to her as a character.

“Wrecking Ball” - Mother Mother  
I didn't know where exactly to put this song on the timeline, so I'm putting it here. Amity is shown to be cold, witty, defensive, angry, and averse to vulnerability. It's a facade she puts up out of self defense, but it's hurting her.

“Burning Pile” - Mother Mother  
Did anybody else not yet process that they were traumatized yet still Imagined on a near daily basis of getting away from their abusers and were just convinced that was normal? Because I surely did and I have a feeling Amity did as well. Also- her lashing out in anger at other people because of her deep unhappiness.

“Fake Happy” - Paramore  
Exactly as the title says! Fake happy- feigning happiness so that nobody suspects a thing. I think a lot of what we see of Amity early on in the series isn't real happiness.

“Primadonna” - Marina & The Diamonds  
At school, Amity is seen to be some rich popular girl who seemingly has it all. She looks rich and powerful (magically and socially) and popular and loved, but it's all empty. She’s sad at her very core, and nobody sees that or seems to care for it.

“Money” - Poppy  
Ah, the timeless paradox of being spoiled as a child while also being neglected and abused. You love the things you have and you have expensive taste, and you love aesthetics- but the mere thought of somebody doing something for you has you feeling extremely guilty and scared. You think you don't deserve it. Hahaha Amity Kinnies amirite-

“Oh No” - Marina & The Diamonds  
AMITY SONG I don't care what you say, this is more of an Amity song than Little Miss Perfect ever will be. She knows what she’s doing and a little bit of why she’s doing it and that it feels bad, but she doesn't want to lose anything by letting it go.

“Ancient Aliens” - Lemon Demon  
Impeccable Music taste, Cecil /j  
Anyways: Her meeting Luz! A human has never come through to the Isles, that's a strange thing that happened for seemingly no reason. And she wants to understand this, but she also is very averse to vulnerability at this time, and she almost hurts Luz severely because she doesn't understand humans- but she does apologize for this and learn from it.

“Rose Colored Boy” - Paramore  
Her initial rivalry with Luz- Luz balances her out almost perfectly while also having so much in common with her. Luz is very optimistic and happy and has real friends- Amity can't understand this at all, she doesn't understand why Luz keeps winning. She almost seems jealous of Luz.

“The Kids Aren't Alright” - Fall Out Boy  
HER FRIENDSHIP WITH LUZ AAAA it was so great for the both of them. I care them. These two aren't totally alright but that's fine! They don't have to be! Their world is being flipped upside down slowly but they have each other and they're there for each other and that's so good for the both of them!

“Charlie’s Inferno” - That Handsome Devil  
Amity has made mistakes and she knows this, and I think she’s definitely scared of being a bad person. She wants to be happy and to be better- but does she really deserve it? Is she being selfish?

“Pretty Face” - Public  
She begins developing feelings for Luz!! I care them so much,,,,  
Her crush is very sweet and childish and light and hasn't fully yet developed into Love- she cares a lot about Luz and maybe wants to smooch her sometimes! It's cute

“Tongues & Teeth” - The Crane Wives  
Once again- that inherent fear of hurting the people you love because you think you're a bad person. I think Amity fears vulnerability because it makes people trust her and she’s terrified of somehow abusing that trust and that she is incapable of loving and being loved.

“A loving Feeling” - Mitski  
The moment I think Luz and Amity separately realize that they're no longer friends- they're something else. They're something more. It's painful, it's yearning, thinking that their feelings are unrequited. What do you do when this loving feeling makes you alone once again because being close to this person isn't the same and it scares you because everyone and everything taught you that this was mature and scary? When in reality you're just teens figuring out feelings and love? And you've been through things no child should ever have to go through?

“Francis Forever” - Mitski  
It's about the yearning™  
I think this is when Amity’s feelings slowly begin to maybe develop into a deeper sort of affection- not love yet, but getting there.

“Haunted House” - Florence + The Machine  
This is where it all starts in this fanfic. Amity has just left Blight Manor after having been kicked out; and the house itself is like a haunted house. It's tall and confusing and imposing and dark. It's like a haunted mansion. It may not contain literal ghosts, but it contains the ghosts of the past- of Amity’s abuse, of the twins’ own strife, of an unhappy and forced marriage. Amity almost sees herself as a haunted house- empty and cold, filled with the ghosts of her past that haunt her. It frightens her.

“At Least I Have Nothing” - Saint Motel  
Here we have Amity after being kicked out- she truly thinks she has nothing. She thinks she’s lost everything, but as she arrives at the Owl House, she learns that she has everything to gain from this. Even if it's a lesson slow-learned.

“Ruler of Everything” - Tally Hall (I do not support Joe Hawley)  
Amity’s derealization. Boy howdy, I referenced this one a lot, didn't I? But yeah- derealization and having a weird relationship of time because of childhood trauma making it hard to point out exactly when things happened in your childhood.

“Saint Bernard 2” - Lincoln  
This is just. “Laughter for the Mourning”. That's it SKSKSKS  
In all seriousness- I think this song could mark the beginning of Amity’s path to healing. She’s left her strict upbringing behind and has begun to embrace her new normal, just a little bit.

“First Love / Late Spring” - Mitski  
I did select this for a specific few lines- mostly the “tall child” lines. With the trauma Amity has, I think it makes sense for her to have a complicated relationship with her age- she barely got time to process and heal from this all, and while she’s still far from being an actual adult, she’s legally an adult in just a few short years and she’ll have so many responsibilities. Can't she just have a few more years to work this all out? To heal?

“Father” - The Front Bottoms  
This song is on here PURELY FOR THE FIRST LINES (ending at the line “it had more to do with me killing him than it ever did protecting myself”). the rest of it can be completely ignored within the context of the musical- and I urge you to ignore the rest of this song when comparing it to this fanfic. This is basically just… trauma dreams. We all have those every uhh. Once in a while. And I think this is where Amity begins to piece things together and begins to feel upset about her upbringing because it was so wrong, even if she fully hasn't accepted that anger and sorrow. She’s allowed to be upset- but she doesn't know that yet.

“Spring and a Storm” - Tally Hall (I do not support Joe Hawley)  
“Would it please you to listen to thunder instead?” Sometimes you're doing your best and that's not enough for certain people and those certain people convince you that you’ll never be enough. Amity, I promise you that you are enough.

“Show Your Fangs” / “Steady Steady” - The Crane Wives / “Bloodmoney” - Poppy  
Acceptance of the anger that comes from realizing you had a shitty childhood. Amity’s allowed to be upset and she’s realized that! She didn't deserve this! And she knows that now!

“Canary in a Coal Mine” - The Crane Wives  
Recovering with her friends and siblings is kind of tough for Amity since she might not feel like she totally deserves this yet. She might feel like she’s lagging behind, when she’s just doing her best.

“Tell me It's Okay” - Paramore  
Amity begins to feel happy again, and like. True happiness. And she begins to wonder if it's alright to feel like that- I think she begins to realize that she deserves happiness.

“Light of Love” - Florence + The Machine  
amity realizes she’s deserving and capable of love and happiness. She begins to heal and I'm so proud of her!

“Danse Macabre” - The Oh Hellos  
:)

“Dear Wormwood” - The Oh Hellos  
Realizing that no matter your Abuser’s past, they still abused you and that it's not your fault. Amity heals and is happy- she knows who she is now and she accepts herself and her new life.

UNRELATED

“Pliocene” - Cosmo Sheldrake  
Remember that one chapter where I was describing the Not Deer, the first song, and the forest magic? Because this is the song of the forest. This song completely fits with that chapter- at least, the beginning of that chapter.


End file.
